Dinner Date
by Newtant14
Summary: I wanted to carry on the story from my last fic. Newt decides to attempt to cook dinner for Tina and succeeds. Things are looking very positive for the pair. "Well...Tina...I've cooked you Spaghetti, a lady in the shop helped me choose the ingredients"


Tina woke the next morning, she laid in bed on her side, staring at the larger pile of papers on her desk. She sighed to herself softly. "Same stuff, different day".

As she said this she rolled, first onto her back, looking at the plain, boring ceiling before rolling to the other side. She smiled a small grin at her sight. Newt, nestled into the duvet, face practically buried in the pillow next to her.

She looked him up and down, first the trousers, then the rumpled shirt, the yellowish waist coat, the bowtie that hung so gracefully and finally...his face. He had such a peaceful demeanour, everything about him was calm, his voice, even his messy hair had a calm wave to it, even the way he looked when he was disappointed.

It was rare that he was ever disappointed but she had seen that side, the day they lost credence. Her smile dropped slowly at the thought of that horrible weekend, thoughts travelling back to her nightmare the evening before.

She shook her head to rid these visions and began slowly trying to shuffle from the bed, careful not to disturb Newt. As she stood slowly, she turned and took one last look at him, so relaxed, unaware of the world around them.

She didn't want to leave him, she had waited so long just to be in his presence, it was as if someone had played a sick joke on her.

* * *

She finally left the room, leaving Newt behind to sleep. She headed for the kitchen, knowing that she'd find Queenie there. She popped her head round the door frame, Queenie turning quickly, a childish beam gliding across her face.

Tina sniggered. "What are you so happy about?"

"You! You had a much better night's sleep didn't you?" She beamed.

Tina smirked. "Yes, I did, Newt stayed with me, only to comfort me though."

Tina picked her travel mug up, smiled one last smiled to Queenie and headed for the door. As she reached for the handle she paused and turned slowly on her heel.

"Queenie?...Thank you for contacting him...It meant a lot".

Queenie nodded in agreement as Tina turned and skipped out the door slowly.

It was 9am, Tina's bedroom door slowly opened and a raggedy looking Newt appeared. He rubbed his head and reached for his wand, pointing it towards himself and giving it a flick.

* * *

Suddenly his clothes ironed themselves out, his bowtie, now tied, balanced neatly as his shirt tucked itself in. He smirked to himself as he walked towards the kitchen where he found Queenie, her head in a magazine.

"Tea?" He asked softly reaching towards to the cupboard where the Goldstein's kept their mugs.

"Oh yes please!" She looked up at him, smiled and began reading her magazine.

Minutes later, Newt joined her at the table, placing their mugs down on the coasters that had appeared by themselves.

He looked at Queenie. "How has she been? I don't feel her letters were completely honest."

Queenies smile suddenly dropping as she looked up slowly, placing the magazine away.

"She's really needed you, Newt. She's really missed you. Every night for the past month, it's the same, she hasn't been eating, she hasn't been sleeping. She wakes up, you know, screaming your name. I try and ask her to talk and she shuts me out. That's why I contacted you, you can help right?"

Newt looked into his mug. "I hadn't realised it was so bad, she hasn't mentioned any of this in her letters. I'm glad you contacted me Queenie, I've been worried"

She gave a small smile. "Well Newt, she definitely seemed a lot happier today, she even admitted to sleeping better, I guess that was down to you?"

The conversation carried on for a while. Both giving concerned looks whilst taking small sips of their beverages.

"I could always recommend giving the Swooping evil a go? If I dilute his venom, it wipes away bad memories" Newt suggested softly.

"I don't think she'd be too impressed." She giggled before looking shocked. "I've got it! She's really missed and trust me, I've read some of her thoughts!...Dinner! How about you cook her dinner! She's been too busy or to hurt to eat my stuff, how about you try? Get her to open up? I'm sure she would to you!"

Newt looked pleasantly surprised before jumping to his feet, knocking the table slightly, excited like a school boy on Christmas Day. "That's a brilliant idea Queenie! I must get to the supermarket! No magic! I want it to be proper!".

With that he turned from his chair and started off on his journey.

* * *

It had been 3 hours since Newt left for his shopping adventure. He had wondered the streets to find the best supermarket. The best he could find...Walmart.

He stood in an aisle with a trolly, looking at the multiple different foods and meals. "I am completely out of my depth here".

"Anything I can help with?". A young girl wearing a Walmart shirt approached him, she was average height with short black hair, bobbed, just like Tina's. He found himself smiling softly at the sight of her before realising the true identity of this individual.

"Oh...Um...Yes, I suppose you could. You see, I'm cooking a meal for a friend, she looks about your age, your height, what types of dinners do you think she would like? What type of dinners do you like?" He awkwardly started shuffling on the spot as the assistant blushed.

Newt continued his conversation. "I mean...that shouldn't...I'm sorry, I'm new to this type of thing, cooking for a lady". He looked at the floor as his nervous grin crept across his face.

The assistant giggled to herself before leading him down another aisle. "Well...Seeing as it is your first time, how about Spaghetti Bolognese? It's basic, it's quick and everyone loves it?".

His face beamed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She turned to leave slowly before Newt piped up again. "Just one more question, what goes in Spaghetti Bolognese?"

The girl smiled at the floor and shook her head playfully before escorting Newt around the store, helping him choose ingredients and homely items such as candles and table cloths before he finally decided to head home.

* * *

Tina finished work early that evening. She danced through the door excitedly, excited to be home after a hard day, excited to see Newt.

She headed for the kitchen, smiling from ear to ear. "Newt? Quee-" She paused, mouth open. She looked around the kitchen to find pots and pans scattered, sauce splatters across the walls, the surfaces, flower on the floor and mess...mess everywhere!

"QUEENIE! GET IN HERE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The last thing she wanted to do after a long day is clean. Queenie was no where to be seen.

Suddenly, Newt's case popped open, his head emerging slowly, grinning. "Tina! Oh good, you're home, come here, I have a surprise!"

She replied angrily, hands in the air. "Wheres Queenie? Look at the mess she's made!"

"Actually Tina...I made the mess, but before you carry on, I can explain, just please, come in here?" He mentioned shyly.

"Newton Scamander I do not see how me being in your case will explain this?!". She began down the steep steps into his shed.

She headed for the shed door, left slightly open for her. "You best tidy-". She opened the door to find Newt stood next to small table, a small table with a table cloth and a candle. The artificial sunset emitting a romantic glow over the two. She raised her hands to her mouth.

"Newt? What is this?" She giggled softly.

"Well...Tina...I've cooked you Spaghetti, a lady in the shop helped me choose the ingredients, I really will tidy up I promise, but please sit? I thought we could chat? Just us? No distractions?".

She walked towards him and he pulled the chair out allowing her to sit before joining her.

The evening began well, both laughing and exchanging short bursts of eye contact before Newt finally gathered the courage to speak about the topic bothering them both.

"Tina...You weren't honest in your letters, why didn't you tell me about the nightmares? I could've helped? I could've come sooner?"

Tina looked away, hiding the tears building in her eyes. "I...I guess, I guess I didn't want to worry you, you were busy with your book".

He reached across and touched her hand with his own. "Tina, I've worried about you since I left a month ago..."

She looked up and let out a small smile.

"You know, if you wanted, I could use the venom from the swooping evil?" He joked.

* * *

They had finished their dinner, Newt had packed away the cutlery and the table, before heading back out of the shed to find Tina, standing in the distance, admiring the enclosures, sunlight bouncing of her figure causing a perfect silhouette.

"Tina?" Newt asked nervously as he joined by her side. "Tina...would you mind if...maybe...well...can I give you a hug?"

She beamed at him. "Of course, Newt, I'd like that".

They stood for a while, entangled in each others arms, both enjoying the silent company of each other.

Tina lifted her head to look at him, to take in his perfect face, his perfect everything. A sorrowful look in her eye.

'Tina? What's wrong?" He whispered as he moved his hand to her cheek.

"I'm worried Newt, I'm worried about when you leave. I don't think I can be alone again". She placed her head back onto his chest, his soft heart beating slowly into her ear, a tear slowly trailing down her cheek.

"I don't have to go Tina, not if you don't want me to. In fact, I'll be honest...While I was away I did some thinking and well, I was going to ask if I could stay? Even if it's just my case in the living room, I don't mind. Only if it's ok with you of course" He looked down at her, pulling her closer into his arms.

"Newt...are you sure? What about your job?" She looked back towards him.

He smiled at her, reassuringly. "I'll leave...I want to be with you Tina, here with you!"

"I'd really love it if you stayed" She whispered softly.

Newt pulled her back closer and placed his head on hers, both looking towards the final stages of the sunset.

"Then it's settled...I'll move in as soon as possible" He grinned to himself, feeling a warm sensation build within.


End file.
